let's just blame technology
by arliee
Summary: Natsu decided that he really, really hated Snapchat. —nalu.


**title:** let's just blame technology  
**summary:** Natsu decided that he really, really hated Snapchat.  
**rating:** m  
**note:** there isn't really smut in this, just a bunch of explicit talk about natsu's dick. also, if you don't know what snapchat is, basically, it's an application where you can send people a picture and put a caption on it, but after you look at it, the picture goes away forever. and a story is kinda like a collection of these pictures you can put together, and instead of sending to them exclusively to one contact, all of your contacts can see them. i hope that makes sense. enjoy! c:

* * *

To put it simply, Natsu was horny. It wasn't even his fault, because it's not like it doesn't happen to everyone, and now that he had a beautiful blonde girlfriend with long legs and amazing tits (which were, probably one– er, two of his favorite things), he could actually do something about it.

Normally, when his prick pops up, Lucy'd usually happily help rid him of his little (or "big," as he would argue) problem, but the only obstacle he found himself facing at the moment was that Lucy was not there. He probably knew where, but at that moment the only thought that surfaced in his mind was that she was _not there, _and that understanding alone made him panic, because he was as hard as a fucking rock, and he had no idea what to do with it.

And then he realized that she was working at her job, like the perfect girlfriend she is, and he suddenly felt like trash for expecting her to be at his every beck and call. Even though Natsu really wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk right, he would rather have his sex privileges revoked than treat her like a damn object.

Suddenly, he heard a chime as the luminous screen of his phone lit up from the corner of his eye, and when he glanced towards it, he saw that he'd gotten a notification from that stupid app Lucy had told him to download, Snapchat, or whatever.

Opening the app, he saw that the notification was from his girlfriend, and with eagerness he felt a little shameful for, he held his thumb down and watched as her face appeared on the screen.

It was like she just _knew_.

Her blonde tresses were a little disheveled, from working, he guessed, and her eyes were half-lidded, a smoldering gaze that made him melt. Her pink lips were pulled into an adorable pout as well, and as he felt his pants growing a little tighter, he noticed that the the picture was accompanied by the caption:

_'On break. Miss me?'_

She was going to be the death of him, he was absolutely sure of that.

His fingers scuttled as he rushed to take a picture of the floor, because if he'd snapped one of his face she would surely see desperation spelled out on his features, and his pride wanted anything but that. Natsu typed out:

_'U have no idea.'_

Only several seconds later (and while that would seem like nothing usually, time seemed to tick by a hell of a lot slower while you're sporting a hard-on), he got another notification from Lucy, which was a picture of her biting those plump lips, and he felt like he was definitely missing out, because, hey, that was _his_ job.

_'How much?'_

That was a loaded question. There were several ways to answer it, but any intelligent words were rapidly evaporating from his mind, but that was alright, because he didn't necessarily need words to answer this one. Undeterred by the little warning bells that were repeatedly sounding in his brain, he scrambled to his feet and shucked his pants and boxers in one movement, his cock standing at attention.

Steadying his hand that held his phone against his chest, he angled it so that you could clearly make out his throbbing dick on the screen. It took a few tries to snap a picture that both satisfied him and didn't wound his ego, and with smug finality, he typed:

_'Missed u this much. ;)'_

That smirk never left his lips as he pressed the button, sending it. So, he waited. And waited. It's been, like, ten minutes, why hasn't she replied to him? Was her break already over? Or maybe she was still in shock from looking at it, he thought arrogantly. Perfectly timed, his phone rang out once again, signaling a notification from... Gray?

Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion (and slight disappointment), and the feeling was augmented when he opened the message. Moments later, he was greeted by Gray's mortified face accompanied by the caption:

_'WHAT THE FUCK MAN'_

Obviously, the stripper had a stick up his ass and was in another one of his moods, so his friend's message went ignored. But then, he got another. From Juvia.

_'Juvia only loves Gray-sama!'_

Alright, this was getting really weird. His phone chimed yet again; a notification from Levy. When he opened it, however, instead of seeing the petite blunette, he only saw a picture of a furious Gajeel.

_'KEEP IT IN UR DAMN PANTS'_

He was stumped now, because why everyone was sending him messages at the same time was an absolute mystery to him. He barely communicated with his friends through this application, and the fact that they were all blowing his phone up at the same time was only furthering his stupor. His ringtone suddenly shook him out of his flabbergasted state; Lucy was calling him.

"Natsu, what the fuck?!" she hissed when he answered.

"Everyone's been saying that! The hell did I do?" The line was silent before he heard a soft, sympathetic, 'oh.'

"Natsu," Lucy began, her voice hesitant, "M-maybe you should check your Story."

"My _what_?"

"Your Story! It's that option on Snapchat where... everyone can see it." And then, it dawned on him.

"_Fuck!_" Keeping her on the line, he opened the app, his fingers hurriedly guiding him to where his Story was; the dread settling in his stomach increased tenfold when he saw that he had, instead of sending it to Lucy, he had shared his dick with _everyone_ he knew. It was on his screen, staring up at him, mockingly.

Wait– What the hell was that? The number fourteen next to a small, purple eye emoticon. Did that... Did that mean fourteen people had actually seen his fucking dick?! Thirteen of which were not his girlfriend?! Panicking, he brought the phone to his ear again.

"How the fuck do I take it off?!" His voice was filled with panic and embarrassment, and he didn't have to look in a mirror to know that his entire face rivaled the color of Erza's hair. Lucy calmly instructed him how to delete the photo, and he did so, letting out a harsh breath.

"You okay?" Lucy asked carefully after a moment of silence. Natsu rubbed his face with his other hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Humiliation is kinda exhausting, though." His girlfriend let out a breathy laugh, and the sound loosened his nerves a little.

"Listen, my break's almost over. I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay. I love you," he replied, a small smile stretching his lips.

"I love you, too." And with that, he hung up, sitting down on his bed, a sigh falling from his lips. He was just going to forget this and move on, he decided, just like how he was going to forget his now flaccid dick, and just like how he was going to forget Elfman's message he received a few seconds later saying, '_That's manly.'_


End file.
